The Son of Apophis and Gaea
by Devontis
Summary: It will be a hilarious adventure that will involve a new powerful player that 3 different factions of gods will have to work together to defeat this person. May have comedy.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: I'm not Rick Riordan, so I don't own any of the characters made by that author. My own characters I do own, but I won't get profit from them :(. This series of chapters (possibly books) will not take place in cannon with the regular series. This is just I think is awesome, and that's what counts the most. If you like, please leave a review along with any suggestions that you think can help. Anyways, enjoy my first step into the realm of the fanfic!

Chapter 1: Percy

Well, we finally did it. We beat Gaea into a pulp and have reunited the Greeks and Romans into one. Me, personally, I'm glad Annabeth is safe and sound and I hope to the gods that she doesn't be far away from me ever again. After the battle, Leo put the ship on autopilot back to Camp Half-Blood and we all decided to take a good, long nap. However, the gods still thought I owed them one, since not 1 hour later we're all back on our feet and running around like ants trying to keep the ship afloat. We didn't know what caused it, but we did know it was about to crash into a big stretch of a desert. We also saw the navigation system say we were currently in Egypt, but last time we checked we were over the Mediterranean at a good speed.

"Hey! Leo!" I yelled. "Why are we in Egypt? Did Fetus malfunction? Or did the system break?"

"I don't know!" Leo cried back. "I was up a few minutes ago and we were just fine!"

"Well, do something then! I don't want to be a Percy stain in the desert!"

"Do you know how to navigate while in a crash? I want to see you try to do this!"

"Both of you try to get this problem solved and get Jason! And stop yelling at Leo, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth yelled loudly from her cabin.

"Sorry, Wise Girl!" Percy yelled back.

Then, as Leo finally got the ship under some control, the ship descended into the sandy dunes. The ship slid for a few more miles and then lurched to a complete stop. The whole entire crew of the ship woke up and got out to survey the damage. A plan was then made to split up and try to find more resources for the ship. Hazel, Piper and Annabeth would go to see if there were any friendly gods and/or demigods anywhere to bargain with for celestial bronze and other mythical supplies while Percy, Frank and Jason would try to find mortal supplies. Leo would stay with Coach Hedge and try to fix/defend the ship from enemy attacks.

"Where's the end of this stupid desert?" I complained loudly.

"Quit complaining, Percy. You aren't the only one with being burned alive" Jason shot back.

Frank was flying above us as a vulture, making sure there was no trouble heading towards us. We continued for another hour (in that time Frank turned back into a human to conserve energy and to cool off a bit, or so he said) before we saw a young kid walk towards them. We all thought it was a hallucination, brought on by the desert. But, we were in for a shock, as the boy, who now could be seen clearly as our own age roughly, started talking with us in a strange way.

"Who in the name of Ma'at are you three? And why are you in the middle of a desert?" The guy asked.

"In the name of what?" replied Jason and I, confused at such a saying.

"Never you mind. You'll all come with me. I can clearly see you are not mortals. Let's go visit the pharaoh and he'll decide your fate."

We were too tired from the desert and numb from shock went along, only after asking one question, which was who was he and what pharaoh.

"The pharaoh is named Carter, while my name is Walt. Now, move along" Walt demanded.

As I said before, we were in no shape to argue or try to fight him. I personally hoped we would soon be in a building, preferably with air conditioning. Finally, we reached a strange building that we assumed this pharaoh would be in. When he brought us there, two guards replaced Walt, if I remembered correctly (Seriously, he's named for something light bulbs have?), and he disappeared without another word. We saw the guards with these strange swords and boomerangs, for some reason. As they took us closer to this supposed pharaoh, we saw strange trinkets on sales, like talismans and staffs. After a while, they brought us through this strange hallway, in which beforehand they told us not to look at for too long, and for an admittedly good reason, after which we finally got to meet this pharaoh. When he finally came out of some room, I was genuinely surprised at who he was. He looked to be about 16 years old, was African-American, had another strange sword, and had two interesting and deadly looking weapons in a belt. I looked around and saw nothing of real importance, except for the architecture, which I knew Annabeth would thoroughly enjoy. Then the kid started to talk.

"Welcome to the First Nome, trespassers. To what is your purpose of being here?" this 'pharaoh' inquired.

"Wait, what?" I replied, maybe a bit stupidly. "Did you say 'gnome'? Who names a building after one of those things?"

"Are you really that dense?" He shot back. "I said GNOME, G-N-O-M-E."

"Sorry for not noticing the distinct difference between the two" I replied sarcastically.

He was about to start an insult war with me, (not one of the smartest ideas to introduce myself with) but then a woman came into the room and started to yell at him.

"Honestly Carter, I leave the room for one bloody second, and you start to insult our guests. Have you no sense of dignity. Apologize at once!" She rattled out.

After he apologized, (not enthusiastically I might add) I got to have a closer look at this woman who yelled at him. She was very white, a crossed blond and black hair, (with green highlights, for some reason), had on leather boots, and when she yelled at him, I heard a distinct accent, which I placed in some European country (which I later found out was British). She looked the complete opposite of this man, but yet I could tell they were related in some way, I just didn't know how.

"Right" she said after apologies were made. "Now, what brings you 3 young chaps to this place?"

"Ummm…" I replied back, looking at Jason for an answer that wouldn't reveal ourselves as any kind of enemy.

Surprisingly, it was Frank said to them "We just were trying to find the nearest city and we foolishly forgot our supplies."

It looked like to me they didn't buy the story at all and I knew they wanted answers to questions that were impossible for us to reply to.

"Why don't you tell us the real story?" Carter said, in a threatening way. "We also managed to find three girls running around in the desert and I believe they were with you. One had golden eyes, another gray, and one with the strangely chopped hair with a feather in it. You are either the strangest mortals I came across or your something much more. As I can see a golden sword from one of you guys, I'm inclined to believe the second theory. Plus, I looked into the Duat and saw very strange auras coming from you three. So please, explain."

I was confused at these turn of events. First off, they captured Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel all at the same time? They must be very powerful to overcome if we decided to take them on. Second of all, what in Hades was a "doo-at"? That sounded a bit like magic, which either meant they were Hecate's minions or one of the last few forces of Gaea still roaming. Thirdly, what would he do to those girls if we didn't comply? I didn't want to find out first hand. And all of this was rolling through my mind as we tried to come up with a solution to this predicament.

After a couple of minutes, Jason replied with the same threatening voice "We want to find out if you harmed them, in any way. Once we see them in a fine condition, we will tell you who we are and why we're here. This is the only way for us to comply."

Carter looked like he was about to say something else, but a sharp look from the woman made him change his mind. He agreed with the conditions and brought us to them. It looked like to me they were all fine, if a bit tired looking and a look of confusion on their faces. We ran to our girlfriend and made sure they were alright. Annabeth was a bit scared until I enveloped her in a big hug. She hugged me back with enough crushing power to almost crush my ribs. Out of the little vision I had, I saw Piper and Hazel doing the same thing to their respective boyfriends.

"Alright, now that you've checked to see if they were alright, it's time to uphold your end of the bargain. If it will make you more comfortable, we will tell you my and Sadie's story backstory so that it's not too awkward. I think this was a bit of a misunderstanding, but I can't tell until you also say why you were here" Carter said with a hint of awkwardness in his voice.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Rick Riordan's characters. I only own my characters, which I assume are a fun group of people. Like always, please leave a review that's positive, one that contains constructive criticism, or none at all if they'll just troll me in some way. Also, important info: THIS DOES NOT TAKE PLACE IN CANON! THIS IS MY OWN STORY! Anyways, back to the story!

Chapter 2: Carter

"_Alright, now that you've checked to see if they were alright, it's time to uphold your end of the bargain. If it will make you more comfortable, we will tell you my and Sadie's story backstory so that it's not too awkward. I think this was a bit of a misunderstanding, but I can't tell until you also say why you were here" I said with a hint of awkwardness in my voice._

The blond hair girl with the strange grey eyes hesitated, but said after a while, "Fair enough. What do you want to know?" I got the feeling she was the leader of this group, just not the most powerful. While looking into those eyes, it felt like she was seeing my aura and finding any weaknesses I could have and how to exploit them the best. It was a stare that invoked her intelligence and one I would not want to see again.

After an awkward pause, I finally asked the 3 questions that took a long time to answer: "Who are you, what gods do you serve, and why are you here?"

"Well, the first question won't be too hard to answer. The one with the green eyes is Percy Jackson. The boy with the blond hair is Jason Grace. The boy that looks a bit Mexican is named Leo Valdez. The girl with the golden eyes is named Hazel Levesque. The girl with a feather in her hair is named Piper McLean. The Asian-looking boy is named Frank Zhang. And finally, my name is Annabeth Chase" Annabeth explained nonchalantly. Afterwards, I couldn't forget who was who, especially after I learned what each of them were.

"The second question needs a bit of explaining. Now, do you know about the Greek and Roman gods at all?" Annabeth inquired. I admittedly did not know. After she explained the legends that are true about the Greeks, with Jason filling in the Roman legends that are true, my head started to reel. Two more sets of gods that I can annoy in some way? I didn't want to deal with them at all, but I had a feeling I would.

"I went into that long explanation and who we are so we can say what we belong to and what powers we might have. Percy is the son of the Greek god Poseidon, so he can breathe underwater, control water currents, and can cause earthquakes. Jason is the son of the Roman god Jupiter, so he can control air currents, which allows him to fly in the air and if he works with Percy, can create hurricanes but if on his own, tornadoes. Leo is a son of Hephaestus, which means he's great with machines and is one of the rare children that is immune to fire and create fire at a whim, unless otherwise. Hazel is the daughter of the Roman god Pluto, so she can sense underground paths, summon any valuables from the ground along with controlling them, and has been brought back to life from when she died in the 1930's. Piper is a daughter of the Greek goddess Aphrodite, so she can sense social problems within the group and has the rare ability to charmspeak, meaning if she uses it, she can tell you to do whatever she wants you to do and you will most likely do it, unless you have a strong will. Frank is a son of the Roman god Mars, so he can help lead troops in battle and he has the blood of Pylos, so he can shapeshift into whatever animal he chooses, which does include mythical creatures like dragons. Finally I am a daughter of the Greek goddess Athena. I don't have any superpowers other than to see weaknesses quickly and exploit them."

"Just as a side question, what weapons are you guys carrying?" I asked, wanting to know a bit more.

"Percy has a Celestial bronze sword that can change from a ballpoint pen and its name is Riptide. Hazel has a spatha and the fastest running horse on the planet. Leo can pull out any equipment that's small enough and non-magical. Jason has an Imperial gold gladius which can change into a spear depending on the side that it lands on as a golden coin. Piper has a golden cornucopia, which is charged emotionally enough can shoot out food or water at an enemy at a high velocity and has Katoptris, which can give visions of the future. I have only a dragon bone dagger and a cap of invisibility that's a Yankee cap."

"If you could please answer my question of why you're here, Sadie and I can tell you our history with our gods" I said politely.

"Right. Sorry about that" Annabeth apologized profusely. "Anyways, we crashed here because our ship somehow did a complete malfunction and sent us here on our way back to Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. We don't know why it malfunctioned and why it crashed us here in Egypt, but we will find out sometime. Now, if you could uphold your end of the bargain please?"

"Right" I said apologetically as well. "Sadie and I are part of the same family. In fact we are brother and sister, even though we are completely different from each other. The Kanes are a long ancestral line leading from the days of Ancient Egypt when they were pharaohs. Sadie's family also came from a long line of ancient pharaohs of Egypt. We are the strongest kids in centuries, so we can become one with our gods, also known as the Eye. Being an Eye of a god means you can join your mortal body with their godliness and do impressive feats of magic. Unlike you Greeks and Romans, we use magic of Egypt, more so in the Egyptian hieroglyphics. We have a limited amount of magic before we burn up from it, like self-combustion." I then went on to explain how Egyptian mythology is like (Percy looked like what I thought when I knew there were more gods to piss off for any reason.) with Sadie filling in a few blanks here and there.

"Here's what happened to us" I went into explanation then. "Firstly, Sadie and I found out we were the Eyes of Isis and Horus respectively and I'll get into an explanation of who they are in a moment. For major events, Sadie and I first stopped Set from destroying America for his return and saw a few signs that Apophis was beginning to wake. We then knew that since Apophis was beginning to return, we should begin to awaken Ra from his early forced retirement. However, when we finally woke him up, he was very old and senile. We then started to gather forces to combat Apophis, but a rogue band of magicians that were evil did everything they could to bring him back. We went down and destroyed his shadow so it would be easier to banish him so deep in the Duat that he would either never return or return much later. This isn't counting what happened to both me, my sister and my friends individually, but we'll get to those things when they become relevant. For now, we welcome you all as guests in the House of Life."

"Thank you" Annabeth said. "We will try to fix our ship as quickly as possible. If you can, can you please help us fix our ship?"

"I'm sorry, but we don't have anybody skilled in mechanics and especially on the designs for this ship" I said apologetically. "But we can give you refuge from the desert and help you reload on supplies once construction is done. Mortal supplies, though."

"We can take that" Percy said in agreement with Annabeth. We then showed them the guest rooms and bid goodnight, as our talking kept us up until late at night. However, since we are the Kane family, my _ba_ decided to show me something that it thinks was important. Since it's been a while since this has happened, I allowed it to show me this event. What I saw was not a pretty sight. I saw a huge army being formed in the Sea of Chaos and what came out were very strange creatures, a few that I think I recognized from the Greek legends and a few from the Roman myths, along with the demons of Egypt I fought before and some other bizarre creatures most likely from other myths. The leader of this big army was a teen boy with a red polo shirt and dress pants more dark brown that light brown. He turned around and instantly I knew he could see me. He tried to reach out to grab me, but then my _ba_ brought me to the god's Hall of ages, at the throne Horus. Since he was a god, I knew he could see me and probably pulled my _ba_ here. I told him the army that I saw and the strange leader. He hypothesized that the armies were starting to combine under the son of Apophis and Gaea. This wouldn't be good news to tell in the morning. Isis came in as well to just affirm what Horus said, so I figured this would be really important. And with that, I woke up and told the new group what happened last night.

End of Chapter 2


End file.
